


发情期的对象的身体其实不太对

by Luoluoluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluoluo/pseuds/Luoluoluo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOKI和Bucky交换身体，本来是alpha的Bucky被迫感受了omega的发情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	发情期的对象的身体其实不太对

Bucky艰难地咽下一口口水，他蜷缩在地板上，感觉到自己滚烫的身体正在融化，陌生的情欲和折磨带来了巨大的痛苦，他几近本能地将颤抖的手伸进裤子里，握住挺立的阴茎来回撸动以追求些许快感来纾解体内极大的渴望。  
Bucky从未想过邪神居然是一个Omega，而自己正在经历他的发情期，这是他作为一个Alpha从未有过的感受。  
无论冬日战士拥有多么坚毅的意志，他也无法抵抗生理的本能将右手覆在陌生的阴茎上快速撸动。一阵阵潮水般的快感让他不由呻吟出声，但是不够…这些远远不够…他感受到他的后穴正在分泌出大量湿滑的体液，强烈的空虚感笼罩着他，他的呻吟夹杂着想要被大力插入的渴望，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊下滑滴落在地板上，他不由加快了手中的速度，但这样却不能满足他一分一毫，Bucky几乎快小声的啜泣起来。  
当Thor走进房间时，浓郁的Omega信息素一瞬间就告诉了他，他标记过的Omega正在发情，他的下身立刻就有了反应。  
即使他清楚的明白此刻在蜷缩着的邪神肉体里挣扎的是冬日战士，但当他尝试着拉开Bucky的手将他扶起的时候，Bucky呻吟着，湿漉漉的眼睛迷蒙的看着他，那双像小鹿一样清澈的双眸掩盖不了他深深的欲望。  
Omega发情期的生理本能侵蚀了Bucky所有的理智，他一切都想不清楚，只能贪婪的嗅着Alpha身上的气味，无意识地朝着雷神身上蹭去，右手试图再次握紧自己的阴茎，而那简直像在火热的石头上浇上一点凉水——那根本没有任何降温作用，只会加快理智的挥发。  
他的Omega在发情，Thor看着他的阴茎前端不停的溢出液体，他猛地揽过Bucky，去他妈的一切，他的Omega在发情，Alpha必须满足他，他什么都不想再管了。  
Thor粗暴的扯下Bucky 的裤子，将他压倒在地板上，左手握住Bucky的右手一起撸动着，当他的右手轻车熟路地捅进Bucky湿透了的后穴时，Bucky发出了一种类似于满足的声音，那种他从未经历过的妖异快感，崩溃了他的最后一丝理智。  
他带着浓浓的哭腔小声央求道：“插起来…求你插进来。”  
Thor狠狠地吻住他的唇，舌头和Bucky 的舌头纠缠在一起，他的手指在他的后穴里缓慢搅动扩张着，Bucky的呻吟被Thor尽数吞下，他迷茫着眼颤抖着将腰挺起，渴望着手指的深入，Thor的衣服磨蹭着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，他情不自禁用完整的双手攀上Thor的肩膀，将那件可怜的T恤紧紧攥在手中。  
Thor离开他的唇，将手指抽出，后穴已经湿滑的可以容下他了，他快速地脱下T恤和裤子，舔舐着Bucky颈上早已被标记过的腺体，将阴茎直直插入了Bucky湿透了的后穴里。  
“啊…！”Bucky难以自持地叫出了声，他下意识地抓紧了Thor的长发，这是他从未体会过的满足感，狂潮一般的情欲淹没了他，泪水濡湿了他的睫毛，他迷乱的朝着Thor的嘴唇靠去，他想让他狠狠吻住他，将他那些难堪的呻吟封在他的喉咙中。  
Thor顺从地吻住了他的Omega，他扶住Bucky的腰，绵软火热的肉壁紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，随着Bucky的呼吸吮吸着他的柱身，Thor难耐的抽离了一些，再借着后穴里丰盈的体液狠狠插入。Bucky抽搐了一下，肌肉不由紧绷，手指深深陷入Thor的背肌，他被雷神擒起大腿，整个人都几乎挂在了他身上，承受着Thor大力的抽插，Thor离开他的唇，在他身上留下了一串串吻痕，他控制不住地从口中溢出高昂甜美的呻吟。  
臀肉被拍打的声音随着情色的水声一起充满了整个房间，他被迫摆出从未体会过的姿势，承受着雷神熟练快速的抽插，他完全勃起的阴茎抵在Thor赤裸的小腹上，尖端不停地流出液体，随着Thor起伏的动作，时不时蹭在Thor坚硬的腹肌上，带来了更多的快感。他几乎在热浪里一般，一波波绝顶的快感涌上他的大脑，Thor偶尔顶过的一点更是让他禁不住的痉挛，快感如同电流一般流过他的四肢百骸，他的身体随着Thor猛烈的插入不断紧绷又放松，他无意思地催促道：“快点…”  
Thor轻轻舔舐着Bucky胸前的乳头，满意的感受着Bucky因此带来的战栗，他在他身上大力征伐着，在越来越快的冲刺中，他将龟头挤到后穴里最深处的一圈富有弹性的软肉，Bucky大声的叫了起来，身体猛然紧绷，他猛烈的撞击着那个紧闭的入口，Bucky紧紧抓住雷神的肩膀，呜呜哀叫着，全身都处在一片酥麻之中，随着雷神抽插速度的加快，他的后穴也无可控制地痉挛了起来，一股电流涌上他的大脑，他猛地抱住了Thor，想要合紧的双腿被他死死掐住，他尖叫了一声，喷发了出来。  
Thor被柔软的内壁绞紧，强烈的快感让他几乎射了出来，但他还没打算结束，他不停的吻着他的Omega，让他在高潮中获得短暂的休息。  
突然间粉红色的烟雾从Bucky身上弥漫出来，Thor眼睁睁看着身下的黑发青年变成的棕发的冬日战士，他依旧在呻吟着，还在高潮的余韵中的Bucky眼角发红，紧紧抱着Thor，而自己硬的快要爆炸的阴茎，还埋在他被插到松软的小穴里。  
烟雾很快散了干净，但是越来越浓的信息素涌进Thor的鼻腔，他双眼发红，猛地捞起冬日战士，顺着结合的方式将他抱在自己的腿上，刚刚高潮过的后穴禁不住这样强烈的刺激，Bucky抽搐着，前端又颤巍巍的站立起来。  
Thor握住陌生肉体的腰，感受着Bucky的颤抖，他吻上Bucky殷红的唇，失控般地将他狠狠按进自己怀里，肉穴撞击在自己坚挺的阴茎上，冬日战士大声叫了起来，他扶住Thor的肩，被迫地上下运动着，更多的快感积聚在脑海里，他本应该与Thor相冲的Alpha信息素却融合了起来，他的后穴涌出更多的液体，随着Thor的抽插飞溅出来。  
快感一波强过一波，他有些迷迷糊糊意识到自己的身体已经回来了，机械手臂可以轻易的将Thor推开，可是他已经很难分神去考虑为什么他身为一个Alpha会因为另一个Alpha的信息素和插入而全身疲软。  
这个体位让Thor插入的更深了，他的龟头撞击着穴内深处的入口，他在Bucky无法抑制的叫喊着慢慢撞开了那个狭小缝隙，他的阴茎被越来越紧的肉壁紧紧包裹着，他知道Bucky快要再次高潮了，而他也即将成结。  
高潮来的太过猛烈，冬日战士陷入了一种眩晕之中，他的前端和后穴同时喷发出大量液体，Thor低吼一声，将龟头抵在Bucky体内的最深处，大量精液喷射在他的内壁上，Bucky再次抽搐着抱紧了Thor。


End file.
